


Through the Years

by potentiality_26



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff and Angst, Harry Lives, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: Merlin didn’t let Eggsy into Harry’s room very often. Eggsy wasn’t sure if it was actually because he wanted Eggsy to concentrate on the trials- which would probably make Merlin the only person who thought Eggsy was going to last long enough for it to matter- or if he just didn’t want to encourage the stupid school kid crush he clearly knew Eggsy had on Harry.
See, Eggsy knew it was stupid. He didn’t even understand it most of the time, just why he had walked out of that police station, took one look at Harry- twice his age, all perfectly put together and posh- and thought yes please.Other times, Eggsy remembered seeing Harry plow through Dean’s boys like one of his most secret fantasies made flesh.  He remembered hearing Harry’s voice come out of nowhere like the voice of God and save him from Dean.  He remembered feeling Harry's heat and inhaling his expensive cologne as Harry settled at his side and said he had potential and he- for the first time in a long time- believed it. Those times, Eggsy thought of course you’ve got a crush on him, bruv.Across three Christmases.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect this doesn't completely work with the timeline of the movie, so I guess just think of it as slightly AU?
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

Harry just didn’t look right, lying in that hospital bed.

Eggsy was aware, of course, that he hadn’t known Harry for very long in the larger scheme of things- but he knew enough to be sure that how Harry looked now- unkempt, vulnerable, somehow diminished- was simply not the way things ought to be.

Merlin didn’t let Eggsy into Harry’s room very often. Eggsy wasn’t sure if it was actually because he wanted Eggsy to concentrate on the trials- which would probably make Merlin the only person who thought Eggsy was going to last long enough for it to matter- or if he just didn’t want to encourage the stupid school kid crush he clearly knew Eggsy had on Harry.

See, Eggsy knew it was stupid. He didn’t even understand it most of the time, just why he had walked out of that police station, took one look at Harry- twice his age, all perfectly put together and posh- and thought _yes please_.

Other times, Eggsy remembered seeing Harry plow through Dean’s boys like one of his most secret fantasies made flesh.  He remembered hearing Harry’s voice come out of nowhere like the voice of God and save him from Dean.  He remembered feeling Harry's heat and inhaling his expensive cologne as Harry settled at his side and said he had potential and Eggsy- for the first time in a long time- _believed_ it. Those times, Eggsy thought _of course you’ve got a crush on him, bruv._

But all the time, Eggsy knew that it didn’t really matter. Harry was asleep and Merlin didn’t know when he was going to wake up again. And even if Harry was just fine, even if Eggsy got to see him regularly the way Roxy and the others did their sponsors, did he really think things would be different? That _Harry_ would make a move on _him_?

Yeah, right. _No fucking way._

So that was mainly how things stood- but today was a little different. 

Today Merlin had given all the candidates the night and day after off because it was Christmas. Some of them were going home, others were staying in the city with their sponsors, and Eggsy- well, Eggsy had sort of been in limbo.

“Thought I’d probably end up staying here,” Eggsy told Harry. He hadn’t been away this long since the marines, and he missed his mum- missed knowing he could be there for her and the baby if necessary.  But it had been pretty clear, when she got in between him and Dean that last time, that he was also putting her in danger. 

He called her a couple of times, and she said she missed him too and all- but she made it as clear as she could without saying the words that he shouldn’t come back even for a little while.  So that was that.

“Anyway, turns out Rox is gonna take me home with her.  I guess her parents have this villa in Italy or some shit and that’s where they’re spending Christmas, so we’ll have the place to ourselves.” Sometimes Eggsy was as sure as Charlie and his cronies that he’d never make it through training in one piece, but he’d gotten a friend out of it at least.

Honestly, Eggsy would probably have just accepted defeat as inevitable at this point if it weren’t for her- and the fact that he wasn’t sure he would ever see Harry again if he washed out.  He might not even ever known if Harry woke up at all. 

That, and he really wanted to show Charlie up.   

Sometimes those three things didn’t feel like anywhere near enough to hold on to.  The pub probably should have told him this, but Kingsman was _hardcore_.  Eggsy knew exhaustion- and the way he felt some days?  It was something else. 

He slumped forward in his chair by Harry’s bedside, briefly resting his face in his hands. They smelled like antiseptic; Eggsy had learned quickly that in the medical wing, everything did. Around him, various monitors beeped reassuringly over the distant sound of the radio in the nurses’ station- playing Christmas songs too quietly for Eggsy to properly make out the lyrics.

When he felt able, Eggsy lowered his hands and continued as though nothing had happened. “I’ll be off soon,” he said. “But I wanted to stop by, say hello.”

Eggsy had asked Merlin, once, if he thought Harry could hear him. Merlin had snorted and said: _I certainly hope not. As if his ego needs more stroking._ So Eggsy felt like a bit of an idiot, talking to Harry this way, but he did it anyway.

“Got you these,” he said. 

He set a neatly wrapped package on the little table next to Harry’s bed. A nurse would probably come along and move it as soon as Eggsy left, but hopefully Harry would still get it eventually.       

“They’re kinda stupid, Harry, I dunno what Kingsman sells them for.”

Eggsy had wanted to get Harry a Christmas gift.  Why- when it was possible that Harry would never see whatever it was- Eggsy really couldn’t explain even to himself, but he had wanted to all the same. Since he wasn’t supposed to leave the maze that was Kingsman HQ except under special circumstances, Eggsy hadn’t exactly been spoiled for choice: the tailor’s shop had been his only port of call. And Harry definitely had more money and probably better taste than Eggsy had ever had, so Eggsy had been sure going into it that his chances of finding something that was perfect for Harry were relatively slim.

He had laughed when he saw the slippers, black ones with enormous gold Ks emblazoned on the toes that even Eggsy thought were garish. If nothing else, Eggsy had thought Harry might experience a fashion come-to-Jesus moment when he opened the package.

 _If_ he opened the package.

Eggsy shook himself and stood.

He suspected that the tailor working the shop- who had smirked, a bit, when Eggsy told him what he had in mind- had lowered the price significantly for his benefit. The tailor had insisted that the slippers were novelty items and cheaply made, and Eggsy hadn’t felt able to call him on it- not when the only money he currently had was what had been on his person the day Harry recruited him. And it was the thought that counted, or so the tailor had assured him.

“Hope that’s true,” Eggsy said quietly. He reached down and patted Harry’s hand. “’Cos I’m thinking about you.” He glanced around to make sure that none of the nurses puttering quietly around the medical wing had heard him say something so sappy. There were hardly any there- most of them had been given Christmas Eve off as well- so Eggsy thought he was safe.  

He sighed and gave Harry’s hand a light squeeze. Roxy would want to leave soon. 

“Merry Christmas, Harry,” he said, and left.

*   *   *

“Did you figure out what to get for Harry, Eggsy?” Roxy asked.

Eggsy looked around at the Kingsman Christmas Eve party in full swing all over HQ.  He lifted an eyebrow at her.  If he hadn’t yet, he would have been cutting it incredibly close. “’Course,” he said. “Got it right here.”

He brandished the relatively small package at her.  Given that he and not one of Kingsman’s tailors had wrapped his present this year the work was clumsy, featuring far too much tape, and now the sweat from Eggsy’s palms had curled the paper.  Still, Eggsy had done his best. _It’s the thought that counts_ , Eggsy remembered.

He hoped it was still true.

Kingsman didn’t exactly do a Secret Santa.  For a bunch of spies, Kingsman agents were pretty bad at doing nice things for each other without shouting it from the rooftops.  Still, someone had at one point decided that everybody should pick at least one person’s name out of a hat each year and give them a present.

When Eggsy had drawn Harry’s name he had suspected meddling- Merlin’s, most likely- but he hadn’t tried to get out of it either.

“Oooh,” Roxy said, her enthusiasm probably as least half fake. “What is it?”

“I’m not telling you that,” Eggsy replied.

Roxy pouted.

The tailor’s shop could hardly accommodate everyone, so there were little pockets of party guests tucked away all over headquarters.  Eggsy had gravitated to the shop all the same, and Roxy had followed, probably just so she could tease him about Harry.  There were streams of tinsel and ribbons of red and gold strung around the mannequins out front, and a tree, brightly lit, stood in one corner.  It cast a warm glow across Roxy’s face, flushed from all the mulled wine she had been drinking.

They had come to a stop by the desk near the front of the shop.  Roxy’s elbow rested on the polished wood and her empty glass sat on a coaster as her fingertip played along the rim.  Her eyes were dancing.  “I don’t see why not,” she said. “I’m the one who had to listen to you whine for weeks about how you had no idea what to get him.”  

Eggsy sipped his own wine in silence.  Roxy wasn’t wrong.

Unlike some workplaces, Kingsman didn’t put an expenses cap on gifts.  Eggsy was pretty sure that the story of how the previous Lancelot had once bought Percival an island was made up- but it still didn’t exactly give him confidence, because frankly it sounded like exactly the kind of thing a Kingsman agent would do.

He would probably have had a hard time finding a gift for anyone in the organization, but Harry… well, Harry was special wasn’t he?  Only the year before Eggsy had hardly known him.  Since Eggsy had become a Kingsman, though, they had spent a lot of time together.  Eggsy had needed all the lessons Harry hadn’t been able to give him while he was in that coma, and Harry had been out of the field for a while because of his injuries from the church.  But Eggsy didn’t know what to get him any better than he had back when he bought Harry those stupid shoes. 

“Well,” Roxy said, a kind of sidelong smile on her face that rarely meant good things for Eggsy. “I’m glad, because he’s here now.”

She jerked her chin in the direction of the room that doubled as an elevator leading to HQ.  There indeed was Harry- looking painfully good in his perfect suit. Before he reminded himself that he was a spy- a good one, who had been in far more difficult situations- Eggsy briefly considered exiting through the back door, maybe trying to convince Harry that he had been called away for a family emergency after the fact.

But then Harry caught his eye and smiled. The golden light cast by the decorations hung around the doorway shone on his face and caught the lines around his eyes and the pale scar coiling next to his temple.

Eggsy spent a few moments just looking at Harry and thought: _fuck that._  He was staying.

Harry headed toward them, and by the time he arrived Roxy had vanished as though she had never been there at all.  Eggsy cursed under his breath.  “How does she do that?”  He and Harry were now more or less alone, and Eggsy had rather been counting on _some_ moral support while he did this.   

“She’s a spy,” Harry said, looking amused.

“Right,” Eggsy agreed grimly. 

Harry’s eyes crinkled gorgeously, but there was a sympathetic twist to his lips.  “Are you all right?  Merlin told me I should go and find you.”

“Of course he did,” Eggsy muttered.  He cleared his throat.  “I’m okay, Harry.  I just… I did wanna give you this.”  Eggsy held out his gift awkwardly. 

“Thank you, Eggsy.”  Harry took it carefully, long fingers smoothing over the wrapping paper.  “Should I wait until tomorrow, do you think?” he asked.  There was an excited gleam in Harry’s eyes, not unlike the one he got in the field sometimes, or just before sparring.  It was heady to be the one who had put it there, even if it was just because Harry liked getting presents.

Eggsy shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “No need to.” Half the guests at the party- more than half, probably- were now in the garage looking at the car Elaine had built- yes, actually built from the ground up- for Agent Kay.

Harry nodded and started to open the package.  Eggsy noticed, distantly, that Harry had the oddest way of unwrapping gifts that he had ever seen.  He half tore at the paper and half left it carefully intact, as though he were caught between his neater and more reckless impulses.  A part of Eggsy found that beyond charming.  

The rest of Eggsy was too busy thinking ahead to what Harry would find inside.

Over the course of his many, many shopping excursions Eggsy had finally found a frame that- while he couldn’t say with confidence belonged in the interior decorator's nightmare Harry called a house (had he actually once thought Harry had better taste than him?  _Ha_ )- wouldn’t _not_ go with it either.  It was well made and pretty without being gaudy or overdone.  It was simple.  Tasteful.  Taste and simplicity were what Eggsy had been going for, because the frame itself didn’t really matter.  It was just window dressing. 

What mattered was what Eggsy had decided to put in it.     

In the last few moments as Harry unwrapped the gift, Eggsy thought seriously about knocking it out of his hands.  He didn’t, but he had to curl his fingers into fists to keep from trying. 

Harry looked at the framed picture, and Eggsy took a breath. 

He could see in Harry’s face when he remembered where the picture came from. 

For the holidays that year, Eggsy’s mum had decided to go all out.  After what happened to his father, after hearing about it like they did and when they did, Christmas had never been a great time of year for their family, not for as long as Eggsy could remember.  But with their new house and higher income and Dean out of their lives, Michelle had declared that it was time for a change.  One of the things she had been adamant about was that they have some holiday photos taken.

Eggsy had been running late the day their session was scheduled, and it was- ironically enough, given his chronic lateness- only Harry’s intervention that had gotten Eggsy there on time.  For reasons best known to herself, Michelle had asked Harry to stay and be in a few of their pictures.

Eggsy knew his mum had only tolerated Harry in the beginning, but tolerance had eventually grown into a kind of grudging fondness, and Harry had helped out a lot where her perfect Christmas was concerned.  He kept saying it was the least he could do, and Eggsy had given up on persuading him otherwise. 

Fondness or no fondness, Eggsy wasn’t sure what she had been thinking.  He had no doubt that she regretted it when the photographer- to the amusement of exactly no one- concluded that Harry must have been Eggsy’s father.   

Still, Eggsy thought Harry had appreciated it- in the same way he appreciated the slow but steadily growing stream of invitations to Mum’s Sunday dinners and Daisy’s tea parties.  Harry had never had a family, never thought that he could and still be a spy, and Eggsy knew how much it meant to him to have Eggsy and Daisy and Michelle in his life.

When every single other idea Eggsy had had for a gift fell through, he eventually decided that Harry might like to have one of those photos, even if he was just going to throw it in a safe somewhere so that they wouldn’t be in danger if anyone ever came after him and went through his stuff looking for weaknesses.  Eggsy picked out a couple of good candidates and got copies of them all, figuring that if it came to it Harry could put whichever one he liked best in his nice new frame after Christmas.

Because Eggsy had picked and framed one particular in particular and he wasn’t sure whether Harry would want to keep it or not.  He wasn’t sure whether Harry would like it at all.   

Harry was silent for a long moment as he looked at the photograph.  His expression was… complicated. 

Eggsy hadn’t been sure Harry would understand- because while what that particular picture meant was obvious to Eggsy, and to his mum and Roxy and _everyone_ , really, it might not be obvious to Harry.  He might miss it, like he had been missing it for so long.

But looking at Harry now, Eggsy _was_ sure.  He understood all right.  

“Eggsy, this is…”  Harry trailed off. 

Eggsy said, “Yeah.”

The photograph Eggsy had chosen was one of the takes his mum had rejected, mainly because Eggsy wasn’t looking at the camera. It had been towards the end of the session, when Daisy was close to crying and even Michelle was beginning to look a little frazzled.  Harry had cracked some dry joke- Eggsy couldn’t remember exactly what he said, but it had made all of them laugh. As their mother relaxed, so had Daisy and except for the whole Eggsy-not-looking-at-the-camera thing it was probably the best picture of lot, so that at least was in its favor.

And Harry looked so good. He had been a bit stiff the whole day, awkward in the way of a man who had never taken family photographs in his life, but a few times a smile brighter and wider than he ever smiled in real life had broken free and pleased the photographer to no end. The smile on his face in this particular picture, though, wasn’t that one.  It was the one that Eggsy actually got to see from time to time: small, sweet, a little shy, a little uncertain, all the things that Harry Hart the spy never really allowed himself to be- but undeniably happy.

But then there was Eggsy.  When his mum had gone through the photographs and settled on that one, she had covered her mouth and looked sad, and angry, and yet somehow happy, all at the same time.  And then she had laughed softly and put it with the other rejects, but marked it so that Eggsy would take a look at it. When he did, he understood exactly what the expression on her face had been about.

Eggsy wasn’t looking at the camera in the picture because he was looking at Harry, and it was impossible to look at his face in the single moment the photograph had captured and not know that he was head over heels in love with Harry Hart.

He was grinning because of whatever Harry had said, his eyes fixed to the scar on Harry’s face, curling and twisting next to his temple, surrounded by a dozen tinier scars from where his glasses had shattered when he had been shot. Been shot, and survived, and come back to Eggsy.

So it would be trite and only half true, to say that he was giving Harry his heart for Christmas. For one thing, that had been done months ago, if not longer.  For another, it wasn’t like Eggsy had had much choice in the matter. This time last year he had thought it was just a crush, but he knew better now. Most of the time, it didn’t even bother him. He still thought Harry was as much out of his league as ever, but he also thought that if knowing Eggsy loved him brought Harry even a fraction of the joy he had been feeling the moment that camera flashed and he knew he was part of a family- even if it was strange and a little bit broken- Eggsy wanted to give Harry that, no matter what it meant for Eggsy himself.

The way Eggsy figured it, this would be a Christmas gift for him too.  It would be the knowledge that if Harry never asked for more, it wouldn’t be because he didn’t realize he could have it.

"Thank you, Eggsy," Harry said.  He was silent for another moment, then he added, “I didn’t get anything for you.”

“Weren’t your job to,” Eggsy replied, not sure what Harry was or wasn’t trying to tell him. “Lamorak drew my name. Got me a jersey with my code name on it, which is exactly the kind of thing I expected from him at this point.”

Eggsy did sometimes talk too much when he was nervous, but it made Harry chuckle, so that was something.

“Anyway,” he continued, “you did get me a present, I know you did. Got it hidden in your office at home and all.”

“I should have known that you’d go poking around,” Harry said, still laughing. Eggsy told himself that this was okay, that whatever came next for them was fine as long as it stayed easy between them like this.  But then Harry fell silent, and Eggsy wondered- briefly- if it wouldn't stay easy after all.  And then Harry lifted a hand and traced the line of Eggsy’s face with light fingertips. “There is... something.”

He was so close, suddenly, his body warm and his breath perfumed with liquor and spice against Eggsy’s face.

“Something I’ve been wanting to give you for a very long time. I simply wasn’t sure that you would welcome it.” Harry’s lips brushed over Eggsy’s eyelids as they fluttered closed, so softly Eggsy could hardly feel them. “Would you?” Those lips pressed lightly to his temple and then slid across his cheekbone.

Eggsy could hardly breathe.  Just having Harry this close was amazing enough- to hear him saying such things... Eggsy had learned a while ago that Harry didn't have his life anywhere near as together as Eggsy had once assumed he did, but Eggsy still had trouble believing it.  That all this time he had been thinking there was no way Harry would want him, Harry might have been thinking the exact same thing in the opposite direction.  “Yeah,” Eggsy finally managed, his voice dry as paper. “I think I would.”

“Oh,” Harry sighed out.  "Good."  He caught Eggsy’s chin and gave him a proper kiss at last. Eggsy kissed him back immediately, knees going weak.  Over the strains of some Christmas song- was it _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_?  Eggsy hardly cared- Eggsy heard someone, possibly Roxy, wolf whistle.  Distantly, he thought he could feel eyes on him, but it was difficult to feel anything but Harry’s calloused fingers cupping his jaw and Harry’s warm lips pressing against his mouth. When Harry finally broke the kiss, Eggsy whined helplessly and chased him. Harry nipped at his lips and then stayed close, every word a tiny kiss as he murmured, “Was I terribly foolish?” He stroked Eggsy’s cheek with a light fingertip. “To doubt you?” 

“Dunno,” Eggsy admitted. “Maybe.” He had spent such a long time assuming it would never happen at all- but right now he felt like they had found each other at exactly the right time. “Got there in the end, anyway,” he said, leaning close to Harry and resting his forehead on the side of his face.

“True.”  Harry sighed. “You’re expected home tonight, I assume.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy replied, shuddering a little at the thought of what might have been on offer otherwise.

“Are you free tomorrow night, perhaps?”

Eggsy had plans for his little sister’s Christmas morning, he and his mum both did- but later on… “Yeah, I think I could manage that.” Eggsy put on his best bedroom eyes. “Unless- you know- you’d like to slip away now.”

Harry chuckled- a warm, dark sound that heated Eggsy right down to his bones, made his breath stutter in his lungs. He couldn’t help imagining it, Harry horny and desperate enough to drop his gentlemanly trappings, tug Eggsy into one of the dressing rooms, and have his way with him up against a mirror.  “Don’t think I’m not tempted, my boy. But I’m sure we could stand to wait just a little bit longer.”

“Right,” Eggsy said, letting out a breath as Harry kissed his temple and touched his hair with gentle fingers. “Tomorrow, then.”

“Tomorrow,” Harry agreed.  “Until then- Merry Christmas, Eggsy.”

Eggsy rested his forehead against the side of Harry’s face. “Merry Christmas.”  

*   *   *

“Well, this is cozy,” Harry said.

Eggsy couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.  Being stuck in a mountain cabin during a blizzard might have been cute for the city couple on holiday together they were pretending to be, but for two spies with a mission to get finished with on a Christmas related timetable it was terribly inconvenient.  “Do you mean that?” Eggsy asked. 

“Of course I do,” Harry replied.  He looked on the fire he had just built with satisfaction and stood up.  “We have blankets and power for now, and we’ll pick up our target’s trail easily enough when the storm clears.”

“Guess so,” Eggsy said, still a little doubtful. 

Harry sat down on the couch beside him, looking apologetic.  “I do know that you hoped to be done with this and home with your family by now.”

“It’s not that,” Eggsy protested.

Harry shot him a look.

“All right,” Eggsy said at last.  “It is that, in part.”  Last year had been his mother’s big splurge on Christmas event, but he had so loved spoiling Daisy on Christmas morning- all the more so because he had had a miracle of his own to celebrate that Christmas: he and Harry were going to start something.  It was a tradition he had hoped not to break with so damn soon.  And beyond that… “You know that I woulda wanted you there with us, right?”

Harry was silent for a long moment, then he said, "Yes."  His voice was all warm and intense.  "Yes, of course I do."

Eggsy smiled.  He knew Harry had been trying to give his mother space around the holidays last year.  He had helped out when they needed him, come by with gifts on the day and given Eggsy a long kiss in the doorway that promised more to come, but it had been clear that he was shy of insinuating himself further.  Eggsy had been looking forward to this year being different.  Looking forward to Harry knowing he was well and truly part of the family now.  It was something, Eggsy supposed, that he had sounded so confident just then.  “Anyway,” Eggsy said.  “I’m not sorry I came.”

This had been a solo mission for Harry initially- but when Merlin had concluded that Harry needed backup after all he decided to send Eggsy in as Harry’s boyfriend- a good fit, since he _was_ Harry’s boyfriend, and he wasn't a fan of watching anyone else play the part.  

“I love being in the field with you,” Eggsy added.

Harry smiled that tiny-but-happy little smile of his, the one that still made Eggsy’s stomach do somersaults even after all this time.  “Good,” he said, opening his arms.  “Come here, then.”

Eggsy obeyed, cuddling up against Harry’s side and letting himself enjoy the moment.  Yeah, he wouldn’t be home for a few more days, and yeah, that was rough.  But he had Harry, he had a good job, he had a family who loved and supported him.  He had so much that he would never have let himself imagine he would have only two years before, and he was in danger of becoming pretty fucking sappy about it. 

Seriously, Harry’s roaring fire and the comfy couch inside and the softly falling snow outside were… nice, actually.  Really nice.   And Harry's arms were nicer still- warm and tight and just right around him.  He even remembered seeing fancy hot cocoa in the kitchen for later. 

And in a couple of days they’d be home again, opening presents and having a little party.  Daisy might actually prefer having two Christmas’ instead of one.  Eggsy had a feeling _he_ would.  

Harry threw a warm blanket around Eggsy’s shoulders and- once everything was arranged to his liking- turned his head to give Eggsy a kiss.  “Merry Christmas,” he said. 

Eggsy kissed him back.  Harry's lips were a little bit chapped from their time outside in the cold, but they were still soft and warm and so wonderfully familiar.  “I don’t have anything for you.”  He had done his Christmas shopping long before they left and everything was safe at home- but he had gotten to like giving Harry his present on Christmas Eve.  That was one more tradition he hadn’t planned on breaking so soon.

“Mmm.”  Harry reached out to slip Eggsy’s glasses off his face and set them aside.  “Make it up to me.”  He kissed Eggsy some more.   

Eggsy laughed breathlessly, torn between giving Harry a smack for being such a little shit and just kissing him silly.  “Isn’t Merlin gonna be mad at us for misusing company time or some shit?”

“No doubt,” Harry said.  He kissed the side of Eggsy’s head and stretched out an arm at the same time, flipping on the radio and then smoothly returning to what he had been doing- kissing all over Eggsy's face.  “Think it's worth it?”

“… _if the fates allow_ ,” somebody crooned on the radio. 

Eggsy nodded and kissed Harry back.  It was _all_ worth it, being with Harry despite the odds.  It always had been, even when things got hard, and Eggsy was sure that it would be for as long as they had each other.  If Eggsy could give Harry anything, he supposed it would be that-the knowledge that wherever Harry was would always, always, be exactly where Eggsy wanted to to be.  So maybe this was the perfect way to spend the evening after all.    

“ _So have yourself a merry little Christmas now_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
